The Last Straw
by Yankee Uo
Summary: Kagome has caught InuYasha with Kikyou again. What will she do? Will she forgive him or will she only return to finish collecting the jewel?
1. Not again

Ok this is my first InuYasha fan fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately sniff sniff don't own InuYasha… BUT I WILL … one day…

Not Again

" Inu… Yasha… SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit!" Yelled the angry miko.

"Oh kami…" BAM! Bam bam bam

"InuYasha! YOU JERK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"You! You're what's wrong with me! It seems that every time I turn around, you're either sulking, thinking or even KISSING Kikyo!"

"…"_I didn't even know she was near by… this isn't going to end well._

"Kagome, I-I can explain…" _I think_…

"Well I'm waiting…" stated the very angry miko while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uhhh…"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all anime sweat dropped.

Turning on her heals, Kagome stomped into Kade's hut gathering her things along the way.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Sango while helping to gather Kagome's things.

"I don't know but it might be a while before I come back. Sigh… just… please be careful. I know you're strong but… watch out for Mirokus hands"

Sango sweat dropped "I… promise I will."

"Oh and one more thing, if InuYasha asks when I'll be back tell him I'll be back in just a few days."

"But I thought you said…"

"Shhh!" hushed Kagome as she rushed over and put her hand over the demon slayers mouth "Some one could be listening… some one like a DOG!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I am not eves… oh crap…"

"SIT BOY!"

From where Sango was standing facing the hut door and looking at Kagome could see a slight blue glow from outside the hut door followed by a defining crunch and groan as a certain hanyou met the dirt… again.

Quickly writing down what she meant, Kagome handed it to Sango "Burn it when you are done reading it, I have to go."

With his face still plastered to the dirt, waiting for the spell to wear off. InuYasha heard Kagome run by calling out farewells to everyone BUT him.

"Hey wench!" he called from the dirt "where yah think you're goin?" but he already knew the answer to that question because it was the same place she always went after their fights… her time.

"Back to my time" she called out almost at the same time he answered his question. "And you better not follow me or so help me I'll say the "s" word s many times you'll be in America!"

Not knowing what this "America" was did not really register the threat as a threat and just went on with his verbal attacks. "Son of a … Just you wait wench!" he hollered, the spell starting to wear off "Don't forget that I can pass to your time too!"

But Kagome ignored this small fact because of a small emotion called rage. While stomping towards the Bone Eaters Well to return home while, remembering all the other times this has happened began to talk to herself.

"InuYasha you baka… SIT! Cant believe I fell for it again… SIT!" While yelling the command the entire way to the well she could have sworn she heard an occasional yell followed by a crunch, bam or even the occasional snap of a tree branch.

Once Kagome reached the well, with her bag about half way empty of the normal amount of stuff such as ramen, pockey, medical supplies, ramen, books, pockey and other needed items, through her legs over the edge of the well and feeling someone watching her, yelled out one more resounding "SIT!"

At that moment instead of the normal lone blue light, there were two, one signifying that Kagome was back in her own time and the other was that of InuYasha hitting the dirt for the hundredth time with in that hour.

While waiting for the spell to wear off InuYasha mumbled to himself "How could she be so mad? What did I do to her?" Once the spell had worn off, InuYasha tried to push himself up to go after Kagome and suddenly heard a crack he didn't want to hear.. his back going out of service.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! What did yall think? Please r & r k? review are greatly appreciated. Ill try to get the next chapter up asap.

InuYasha: what do you mean 'what did we think?'! MY BACK WENT OUT BECAUSE KAGOME WAS PISSED FOR SOME REASON!

Miroku: well I liked it I think you deserved every bit of what happened to you. I swear you are so dense some times…

Sango: this coming from the letch that will have a concussion soon for not keeping his hands to himself… honestly!

Me: ok ok now we can take care of this later!

InuYasha: NO! were going to take care of this NOW!

Me: I don't think so. Osuwari!

InuYasha: UGGG! How that hell did you do that! Wait till I'm free…

Me: I'm the author remember! Osuwari! Ok now every one run!


	2. ah la mour

Me: Thanks for tha reviews yall! only 1 got posted but w/e i got others verbaly so thanks to all who reviewed!

InuYasha: Feh.. my back is still out! Wait till Im better then youll really feel my claws... grrrrrrr

Me: What? You hurt little old innocent me?gives angel face

InuYasha: ... Y-you? Innocent? Pffttt! Dont make me laugh! Youre as close to being innocent as Sesshomaru wanting to act like a brother!

Me: Hey its possible hmmm maybe a new plot... muahahahah

InuYasha: I dont like that look...

Me: Back to the story! And i must add that i sniff dont own InuYasha or any of the characters... oh well I can plan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah La Mour

Modern time:

"Stupid stupid BAKA!"

After stomping through her house Kagome slammed the door to her room shut. Hearing this, Mrs. Higurashi went to go see what was wrong with her daughter.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong? I thought you weren't coming back until Monday for your tests, it's only Thursday."

Turning to her mom, she calmly (as much as she could) replied "It's ok mom, InuYasha doesn't need me so I though that I should come home for a while and catch up with everything."

"Oh… okay, did something happen between you and InuYasha?" questioned Mrs. H.

"NO! NOTHING IS WRONG! Now, I am just going to go take a bath and relax after I finish unpacking." Exclaimed the stressed miko. Fighting to keep the tears that had started when she first saw InuYasha and Kikiyo together earlier that day.

"Ok then" said Mrs. H. meekly "Well it's good to have you back, even if you are fighting with InuYasha."

"We did not…" but Kagome was unable to finish her sentence since her mom had closed the door and left. Once she realized this, all the tears she had been fighting against started streaming silently down her face. As the first tear streaked down, Kagome's knees went out from under neith her as she collapsed to the floor. When she hit the floor another fact became apparent to her… there was no one there to catch her. Not Sango, not Shippo… not even Miroku but the worst one yet was the realization that the silver haired hanyou in the red hatori was not there to catch her. With that last realization in mind, Kagome could not keep her crying silent anymore and began to sobbing to herself.

Feudal Era:

While still stuck to the ground, even though the spell had worn off a while ago, InuYasha's ears and nose started to twitch toward the well.

"Ka…gome?" _did she come back already?_ "No… her sent is still to weak for her to be here… but why do I smell her tears as if they were on my own face?" InuYasha's ears began to twitch more and more trying to pick up any sound that could be Kagome.

Yet what he did pick up shocked him more than anything "Kagome is… crying? But how can I help her? She went back to her time." Every time he thought he heard Kagome sniff, InuYasha's ears went flat against his head and his heart would tear a little more than before.

A few days later in the local village…

SLAP!

"Keep your hands OFF of me! You lecherous monk!"

"But Lady Sango! I cannot control this hand of mine!" exclaimed the monk while spotting a new red hand print on his left cheek.

"You expect me to believe that you can control the wind tunnel on that hand, yet you can't control its individual actions! I don't believe you!" yelled the exasperated demon slayer whose nerve was about to reach its limit.

"But Lady Sango! Have you not noticed that recently within the past few months, it actually has become more tamed. It doesn't reach out for any other female!" protested Miroku.

"Miroku, why do you keep doing that? You know that one day Sango will hit you and you won't wake up. Where will we be after that happens?" asked the worried kitsune.

"Sigh. Shippo it will be all right. I firmly believe that after a life of meditation and the repetition of Lady Sango's slaps and hits has helped me to become stronger and less vulnerable to attacks. Just watch…"

Rub rub rub…

SMAK! KONK!

Shippo anime sweat dropped where as Sango was holding her hirakidos in one hand, her other white knuckled in a fist posed to strike the lecherous monk with his wandering hands and the vein on her temple threatening to pop from the stress.

"Wow Sango!" breathed the shocked kitsune "I guess he needs more training and meditation before he becomes a 'master'. I wonder how long he'll be passed out this time."

"I… DON'T…CARE! As long as he stays the HELL away from me!" hissed the very pissed demon slayer while stomping towards the hut door. Sango paused for a minuet "Speaking of lecherous… where'd InuYasha get to? I haven't seen him since Kagome left."

"I think he's going to try to get Kagome back… sniff… its been four days since she left and I sniff sniff miss her!" wailed Shippo.

Modern Era:

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" turning around , Kagome saw her three best friends (in the modern time) Eri, Yuka and Ayumi running towards her.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Kagome asked while waiting for the trio to catch up to her "How's everything going?"

"It's ok. Life is life…" responded Yuka.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" questioned Eri.

"Yeah! The possessive two timing one!" piped in Ayumi.

Kagome simply responded "Gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUMDUMDUMDUM!

Sorry these are so short. please r&r im not going to post the next ch. till i get 3 (posted) reviews!

InuYasha: WHADYA MEAN GONE!... Wait whats a boy... friend...?

Me: Oh yeah you dont know... hmmm the plot thickens muahahahaha. catch yah guys later!


	3. the meltdown

Me: I just want to say thank you to all the reviews I got! To those up until cough cough 12: 43 cough in the morning cough cough I completely understand. I do the same thing. Lol

InuYasha: Why are you so happy? The only thing that'll probably happen is me getting sat more now. Damn it I'm not going to like this I know I'm not…

Me: Well I just wanted to say thanks everyone and of course the usual sad disclaimer that I don't own InuYasha… Rumiko Takahashi does… anyway on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Meltdown

"WHAT!" yelled all three girls "What do you mean gone?"

"Simple." replied Kagome "He kept going back to the other woman" _that old clay pot _"and I finally had enough and I left him."

"Wow" was all Eri and Yuka could mutter.

"Good for you!" beamed Ayumi.

"Huh? Wait, I thought y'all wanted me to be with him because he's 'hot' and what not."

"But he kept going back to the other woman and breaking your heart" countered Ayumi.

By this time Eri and Yuka had woken up from the shock and both piped in "As long as you're happy, we don't care what happens… well to an extent, but yeah if he wasn't treating you right then you did the right thing."

"I'm just really glad that you finally stood up to him and told him what was what. It's not your fault he acts like a demon all the time."

At that last comment Kagome sweat dropped "Hehehe… demon… right…" _thank Kami that they don't know he really is a hanyou._

Ring Ring

"Hey is that Hojo heading this way?" asked Eri

_Oh great just what I need right now…_

"Hey Kagome!" called Hojo after stopping his bike next to the group. "Is your back feeling any better? I stopped by your house the other day to bring you some…"

"hojo"

"tea to help you…"

"Hojo"

"feel better, but you were…"

Kagome's vein was pulsing and growing larger by the second. All three of her friends took a step back from her not wanting to interfere with the two or catch anything that might be thrown their way.

"HOJO!"

"Huh? Yes Kagome?"

Kagome's vein just popped and she was as red as a cherry tomato.

"THAT IS IT! Look! I have been nice, I've tried to ignore you, HELL I've taken every last thing that you have handed me since day one! But this is the last straw! I AM NOT interested in you or anything that you may have to offer me what so ever. So please leave me ALONE! Look, you're a nice guy and all but you are not for me. So please save your gifts and time and find someone else."

By the time Kagome had finished her nice little speech was she feeling a little better because now Hojo would take the hint and leave her alone where as Yuka, Eri and Ayumi's jaws were dropped as far as they could go with the biggest sweat drops any of them ever had. And Hojo (A.N. Poor Hojo… yeah right! He deserved it!) looked as if he had just been shot and it hadn't sunk in yet, his features were the size of pin points.

"O-okay… I'm sorry to have b-bothered you. And t-thank you for telling me how you feel…" with that Hojo clumsily got back onto his bike and sped off toward school.

"OH… MY… GOD! Kagome! What happened to you!" Yuka yelled "First you break up with your boyfriend and now you blow up at Hojo? What did this guy do to you? Or is something else going on?"

Kagome was not feeling so well because she was loosing everything around her. _First I run away from InuYasha because he ran to Kikyou… again. And now those emotions have helped to push my last button with Hojo and blow up at him as well… I'm losing everything! What's next! I actually accept Koga to become his mate? _shudder_ Ugggg… I don't feel so good… _"Nothing" sigh … "hey guys I'm going to go home. Can you tell the teachers I'll come by after school tomorrow to make up the tests that I'll be missing today. Okay?"

"Okay, what should we tell them?" asked Ayumi

Kagome thought about it for a minuet. _Wouldn't it be a change if I had a normal sickness? _"Tell them I have the flu. I'll see you guys later." with that Kagome turned around and started walking home.

"Bye Kagome!" all three girls called out "We'll call you after school to figure out where to meet and catch up!"

During this entire time, unknown to the entire group, they were being watched from the roof of the building they were standing next to by none other than the notorious "ex-boyfriend" that the girls were talking about.

While walking home, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. So out of habit, she kept looking behind her. And more than once Kagome could have sworn that she saw flashes of red and silver… "No, that couldn't have been InuYasha, could it? I haven't even been away long enough for him to panic. Wait how long has it been? Thursday 1 day, Friday 2 days, Saturday 3 days, Sunday 4 days and today is day 5? Already? Hmmm…"

InuYasha, forgetting about the "Gone" part of the earlier conversation, raced back to the Higurashi shrine to check on Kagome and then take them back to the Feudal Era.

_Alight. Once I make sure she is ok and that Hobo didn't hurt her I'll grab her, the ramen and the shards and we'll go back to our time… hold it… _out_ time? Where did that come from? Once we finish collecting the jewel, she'll probably come back to this time to stay. She'd never choose to be with a dirty half-breed… _

Before he could finish his thought and get into a bad mood, InuYasha found himself at the shrine and only had to wait a few minuets before Kagome reached the top of the shrine stairs.

While climbing the stairs, Kagome was also lost in thought. _Why does this always happen to me? If I'm not careful I am going to loose all of my friends… I mean Hojo just kept pushing and pushing and we never really were friends. Yeah there was that one date but that was it. And InuYasha … _sigh_ is InuYasha and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean I love him as he is. Not as a full youkai and not as a full human either but as a hanyou… himself, but what will happen when we complete the jewel? Will he want me to leave and never comeback so that he can use the jewel and become a full youkai? I wonder how he feels about…_

By this time Kagome had reached the top of the stairs and heard a slight thump. Looking up Kagome saw none other that the man of her thoughts.

_InuYasha's … "_Here" she mumbled in shock before she remembered the threat she left with InuYasha before coming home.

Flashback:

"… You better not follow me or so help me I'll say the "s" word so many times, you'll be in America!"

End flashback

InuYasha remembering the same flashback started to back up while holding hi hands up in a defensive manner.

"Oh crap. K-Kagome, can't we talk about this? P-please?"

"Talk! YOU wanna talk! Funny, why is it that every time I want to talk, you ignore me and run away. BUT, when ever you want to talk, you expect me to drop everything and listen to everything you want to 'talk' about. Well I only have two things to 'talk' to you about." Kagome said while sporting one of InuYasha's familiar smirks meaning this wasn't going to end well for the hanyou.

"W-what's" gulp "that?"

"First," she said calmly "I'm done dropping everything for you."

"Ok… and second?" he half whispered while thinking this was either going to end very painfully or none at all.

Unfortunately for him, InuYasha was right with the first guess.

"Second… SIT!"

"Ahh!" Smash! Crack! Was all that was heard echoing through out the shrine after the rosary glowed blue to once again slam InuYasha to the ground… again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh did that hurt? Well that is nothing compared to the heart ache I've experienced since meeting you!" exclaimed Kagome while stomping all over InuYasha's back to get to her house even though there was apparently more than enough room to walk around.

Normally Kagome's mom would have comforted her daughter after a fight with InuYasha, but Mrs. H didn't know even know that Kagome was home from school (other than the fact she never made it to school) because she had gone out for the day to meet with some friends and grandpa never really cared.

"Hey gramps!" she yelled out hotly "There's a hanyou on the shrine steps that needs purifying."

"Nani!" he called out after jolting awake form hearing that his priest powers were needed.

"Ok! I'm going I'll send that demon back to the pits of HELL!"

Knowing that her grandpa's sutras wouldn't really harm InuYasha, just really really piss him off went up stairs to listen to her music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok chapter 3 is now up! YAY! Ok please r&r n let me know what you think. Ok now I hope that I haven't caused too many people to laugh out loud late at night. Lol!

InuYasha: Why did she have to walk on my back for!

Me: Because she's pissed at you! Ugg I'm to tired to argue with you! GOOD NIGHT!


	4. the barrier

Me: Yall don't like the story at all so far do yall! Lol. Actually I didn't know yall would like it as much as I thought. I am trying to make it longer as I go.

InuYasha: … I'm just glad that I don't have to worry bout that damned Bobo any more!

Me: Yes yes we all know how you _love_ to be around _Hojo_. grins evilly

InuYasha: Just get on with damn story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Barrier

Feudal Era:

"Sango?"

"Hmmm?" answered the demon slayer not bothering to look up from polishing her Hirakidos.

"Do you think Kagome knows that InuYasha's in her time yet" asked Shippo

"I don't think so Shippo. You know how InuYasha loves to follow her with out her knowing. But because he does it all the time, she's begun to feel his presence and finds the small things that hint of his presence. But no I don't think she knows he followed her back to her time. Although if she doesn't know it by now, it won't be much longer until she does."

"Ohhhhhh ok I see… I think." But the poor kitsune didn't really understand because he didn't have anyone of his own to hunt after like InuYasha did with Kagome. "Oh hey Sango, I was going to ask Kagome this but didn't get a chance… what is A-mari-ca?"

"A-mari-ca? I have no idea Shippo. You should ask Kagome that when she gets back ok?" responded Sango

"Ok… sigh… I miss them. Kagome the most, but I'm starting to miss InuYasha too! It's way to quite around here. I mean even Koga hasn't come by to try and take Kagome. Not that I'd let him! But it just seems really boring and quiet right now."

_Quiet huh? Maybe I should liven things up a little hehehe_

Rub Rub

SLAP!

"MIROKU! YOU LETCH! What tha hell did you do that for!" hollered Sango after slapping Miroku… again

"I was just trying to help!" whined the monk. "Shippo said that it was to quiet and boring with Lady Kagome and InuYasha gone so I thought I could liven things up. Sheesh! Try and do something nice for once and this is the gratitude I get!" joked the monk

Shippo sweat dropped where as Sango's vein was about to pop.

"Well its not exactly the excitement I was talking about… but it's better than nothing." _I think _said Shippo

Modern Era:

After being bombarded by Kagome's grandfather for all of about 5 seconds, InuYasha tapped a few pressure points along the spine to knock her grandfather out for a little bit so that InuYasha could run up to the safety of Kagome's room. (A.N. hmmmm running to the person who sunk the old "priest" on him… smart or not smart… I vote not smart. Lets see shall we…) but ran into a few problems…

"Ahhhh!" smush "BUYO! Stupid cat! Why'd yah have ta sit right where I was runnin! Stupid cat..." InuYasha kept grumbling to him self as he got up and started walking towards the back door to get to Kagome's room where he ran into problem number 2…

"What tha? What's with this barrier! Hey Kagome!" InuYasha hollered up to Kagome's room well knowing that she could here him. "What's with tha barrier?"

Kagome, up in her room, did hear InuYasha calling her about the barrier and instantly smirked knowing that for once he couldn't break anything in the house.

Flashback:

"Hey mom, Souta, grandpa! I want to talk to yall for a sec." hollered Kagome through the house.

"What is it dear? Are you going back so soon?" asked her mom.

"What is it sis? And why hasn't InuYasha shown up yet?" pestered Souta like he had since she had gotten home.

Where as grandpa just sat at the table waiting to hear what was going to be said so that he could get back to his t.v. shows.

Holding up a bunch of slips of papers Kagome started to give some instructions "These sutras were made by Lady Kade in the Feudal Era and are NOT" while looking at her grandfather "I repeat NOT to be messed with, changed or in any way shape or form altered. No matter what personal beliefs are towards the type of protection it offers."

"Ok honey that's nice, but why did you bring them here? You don't think were going to get attacked by any demons do you!" asked her mother worriedly.

"No mom I don't believe we're going to get attacked by demons. These were made for me to keep a certain hanyou either in the barrier or out of the barrier. I am going to be putting these at the doors and windows for now. So please don't move them at all."

"Wait wont that keep us out of the house too if they're up?" Souta asked worriedly.

"No Souta… well unless you're a demon, you won't be kept in or out of the house. This, I hope, is just a temporary thing and won't last that long. Oh and whenever InuYasha does show up, which shouldn't be much longer, you cannot, I repeat, cannot let InuYasha in to the house in any way shape or form. Got it?" this time looking at Souta who was now silently pouting because he couldn't help his hero.

They all silently shook their heads yes knowing that it was a better thing to brave InuYasha knowing that all they had to do to escape was come inside where as Kagome could just get them.

But before Kagome left, her mom stopped her "Honey? Why are you doing this? I thought InuYasha was your friend."

"He is mom, I'm just _really _tired of everything he's been trying to pull. So I'm pulling something on him. Besides, when ever he comes home, he usually breaks something like the t.v., a door, the microwave, a door…see the pattern? That's why I'm doing this. To protect everything!" Kagome tried to explain.

"Sweetie are you sure you're not doing this to protect him from hurting you?" and with that she left Kagome, who was staring open jawed at her mom, with her thoughts.

End Flashback:

Remembering this Kagome thought to herself, _Yeah right I'm protecting my home not my heart. I can protect that myself…_ After remembering the family conversation from a few days ago, Kagome had a sad smirk on her face knowing what she was about to do. But before sticking her head out the window Kagome replaced the smirk with her normal carefree smile.

When she stuck out her head out the window the wind chose to blow at that time causing her hair to billow around her. When InuYasha saw this, his heart rate tripled and was stunned causing him breathing problems namely that he couldn't. _Kami… she's a goddess! _

"Do what InuYasha? Did you say something?"

"Uhh Yeah. How bout letting me in before your deranged grandfather tries unsuccessfully to purify me!" InuYasha called up to her.

"Ummm… how 'bout not. I think you can be a good doggy and stay outside for a while." smirked Kagome.

"Wha…" InuYasha started but was shortly interrupted.

"Excuse me InuYasha. I need to get in, my shows are on right now and I really do hate to miss my shows. Although if you'd like I can purify you later." with that Kagome's grandfather opened, walked in and then shut the door to the house. Moments later the t.v. could be heard playing in the living room.

With shock temporarily plastered on his face, InuYasha's ears began to twitch as he picked up Kagome's sweet laughter.

Snapping back to reality InuYasha finished is sentence "What do you mean 'stay out side' and why tha hell are you calling me a doggy! Damn it woman I am not a puppy!"

Although keeping her carefree look on her face, Kagome's eyes narrowed a little. "Ok. One, you cannot come into the house because you, my chibi _dog_, are in trouble and will not be able to come in until it's fixed." With that Kagome pulled her head back in the window and shut it completely sealing InuYasha out of the house.

"Kagome! KAGOME! Get down here and open this damned door right now! Don't make me break it down!" hollered InuYasha.

But Kagome knowing how strong Kade's sutras were, didn't need to worry about him breaking anything. But for a minute her skipped a beat when she heard the door get kicked in and InuYasha's confidant laugh as he started to walk in the door.

_First things first… Kagome. _

But like usual, InuYasha's thoughts were very quickly interrupted when he started to take a step into the doorway and felt a slight tingling before the barrier threw him across the yard only to land at the base of the Goshinboku.

"Ahhhhhhh! Son of a! WHAT THA HELL IS WITH THAT DAMNED BARRIER?" after he picked himself up, InuYasha stormed over to the tree under Kagome's window and jumped up mumbling "Damn wench! Think she can get the better of me!"

Now not being the brightest bunny, well in his case hanyou, in the forest still had some smarts when going up against priestesses after having loved a murdered on and now in love with her reincarnation.

Before testing the window for any sutras or barriers InuYasha clung to the tree for dear life and began to reach forward toward the window to touch it with just his finger. As InuYasha was just about to test the window, he smelled tears and heard sniffling. At first he couldn't figure out where it was coming from until he looked into the window only to see Kagome looking at some things in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"Stupid InuYasha! Why can't he take a hint and see that I need to be alone right now?" Kagome was looking through her photos of all her friends of both the past and the present. Suddenly she let out a small giggle when she came across one of InuYasha sleeping when he thought everyone else had gone to sleep. "I guess he really was tired that night. Oh here's one of Sango and Miroku in another argument and of course followed by one of them sleeping next to each other innocently… well as innocent as Miroku can get. Hehehe…Hey where did this one come from? It's of me and InuYasha… kissing… wait is he in his demon form? Wasn't this taken when we were fighting what's her name in the mirror? Princess Kaguya, the one that turned the world to stone. (A.N. I couldnt remember that woman's name for anything! thanks to Cagalli-Yula-Athha for letting me know what her name was ) Sigh… Why is it that every time I see him run after her, worry about her, kiss her and think about her, why is it so hard for me to leave him? I know why… I-I love him…"

"She… loves…_me_?" InuYasha thought for a minute but then went back to listening.

"But I don't know how much longer I can take of this. My heart is breaking to much and will soon die. That's it!" she said when an idea popped into her head "I will swear off guys! I mean it can't be too hard, besides Hojo who I blew up at today, who would be interested in me?

_Stupid Hobo… I care about you too Kagome, I just never knew how you felt about me… that is until now._

"I mean it would be nice if InuYasha returned the feelings, but…"sadly laughing at herself "that'll never happen."

After the last comment, Kagome began to tear up and laid down amid all of the pictures of her past and present in both the past and present. As soon as her head hit the floor she started crying

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Ok… whew! yes i know a bit sad but it had to happen some where so its here. hopefully its all up hill from here. i dnt even know how its going to end! oh well but boy am I glad that I had coffee when I did! Ok I think this chapter is longer than the others :). But I don't think it would have taken me as long to write if I didn't have to help my dad with the Zelda game. I swear he's hopeless at it! Oh well…

InuYasha: What's with tha barrier! And being called 'doggie'!

Me: You thick head! You're in trouble with Kagome that's why!

InuYasha: I didn't do anything wrong!

Me: Oh contraire mon ami! SIT! Well ill catch yall later! Cuz its like 1 am here n yeah gonna go so please send in those reviews and I'll post as fast as I can!


	5. training

Me: Sorry the last chapter was so sad guys, but at least they admitted the truth even if not to each other.

Kagome: I don't know why I didn't think of these things before… especially with Hojo.

Me: Yeah well I had some people ask how I post so quickly, well I have some of the chapters already written, but they need to be expanded but after chapter 7 I don't know how quickly I'll be able to post. The reason I post so quickly is because when I was first introduced to fan fiction the incomplete stories I read either never got finished or if they did I could never find them tear so I try to post as quickly as I can. Well any ways on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training

"KAGOME!" InuYasha, while still clinging to the tree he was sitting in, started banging on the window trying to get Kagome's attention and at the same time forgetting about the sutras that was keeping him from the woman he loved.

Hearing her name being called, Kagome instinctively looked towards the window only to see InuYasha banging on the barrier trying to get in.

"Kagome!" InuYasha saw that she was now looking at him with a red and confused face "Kagome let me in! Please Kagome please let me in!" InuYasha was pleading hopping that she would let him in to comfort her.

"NO! Why should I? This is because of you that I do this! You're the only guy that makes me cry! At least the only one I ever loved." Kagome whispered the last part to herself but didn't care if InuYasha heard her or not. After she said that, Kagome started to get up and walk towards her door but on her way she got an idea.

"If you notice InuYasha, Hojo doesn't make me cry, _Koga_ doesn't make me cry. In fact I know a lot of men that don't make me cry. I can always go to one of them. 'Specially Koga seeing as how I still have the ability to go between eras and he's more than willing to stay with me…"

The last comment about going to that damned Koga was all it took to switch InuYasha's switch from caring and worry to anger followed by a flash of red in his eyes. "Oh really. What about Hobo? Do you honestly think I would let you come here with out me watching over you? Sure you _can _run to him ... but did you think I wouldn't see what happened earlier when you blew up at him like you do to me!" _Feh serves her right for trying to pull that on me!_ InuYasha smirked with that last thought.

"…" Kagome's face was now completely expressionless. _I thought he had been following me. I knew I felt his presence… but I just ignored the feelings I felt. _"Ok then if you want to be an arrogant jerk then go ahead it doesn't bother me." With that Kagome opened the door and started to walk out when InuYasha called after from still in the tree outside the window.

"Hey where are you going?" InuYasha questioned with worry etched into his face.

"I am going to go train." Kagome said without stopping or turning around to face InuYasha at the window. With that Kagome left for the bathroom to change.

"Huh? Training? What's she training for?" wondered InuYasha

Walking into the bathroom Kagome grabbed her training uniform and started to put it on. _I wonder if he heard what I was saying in my room about me loving him…_ Kagome's face turned a slight pink with that thought. _If he did… no he loves Kikyou. There's no way he would love me I'm just a shard collector to him. _With that last thought in her head, Kagome left to go to the back yard.

Not knowing what exactly Kagome was talking about, he tried to sniff her out and instantly found her still in the house so he couldn't get to her. All InuYasha had to do was just wait till she came outside. He didn't have to wait too long until he smelt her behind the shrine.

When InuYasha got to the back yard, Kagome was already working on warm-up exercises stretching all her muscles. _Oh… Kami she looks so beautiful… there is no comparison between her and Kikyou. Kagome is a thousand times more beautiful than her. How could I have kept going back to Kikyou? _

By this point in InuYasha's thoughts Kagome noticed him staring at her "What are you doing here InuYasha?" Kagome growled.

Blushing, InuYasha asked Kagome "What are you training for?" He didn't see her bow set anywhere and began trying to think of what she could be training for. "You don't need to train for anything, you've already mastered the bow and you don't have to worry about fighting…" he paused before blushing even more and quietly adding "because I'll always be there to protect you no matter what."

Kagome upon hearing this blushed slightly. "No, you won't. You won't always be there to help me. What happens if we get attacked after some soul collectors floated by ten minuets before and you're not around to help us! To… help… me… Besides, I can't always have someone protecting me. And I'm tired of always having to be rescued. I can take care of myself you know."

"I do know that Kagome. But I don't protect you because I have to… I protect you because I _want _to … I _need _to protect you and I only protect those that I truly care for."

"Well if you want to help protect me then help me train by fighting me. It'll be all out except that you don't use Tesugia and I won't say the s word. Deal?" Kagome crossed her arms while waiting for InuYasha's answer.

_If this is what she wants…_ "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

Kagome uncrossed her arms after hearing this and started to get ready "Yes, Sango normally trains me on fighting, but… I'm here and she's there. So since you are here you can help me."

"Sigh" InuYasha walked to the side of the yard while untying Tesugia and placed it against the wall of the shrine. When he got back to where Kagome was standing he agreed "Alright deal. But we won't stop till some one wins be it you or me… although it will probably be me." InuYasha added quietly to himself. "Wait, one quick question before we begin."

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"When do you and Sango practice because you're always doing something either sitting me, studying, sitting me or going to the hot springs with Sango for hours at a … Wait, that's what takes yall so long! Huh… Why?" asked InuYasha, dumbly forgetting what she had just said a few minuets ago.

"That's two questions and I already told you why I asked Sango to teach me how to fight." responded Kagome who was starting to get annoyed because he hadn't been paying attention… again.

After her final comment Kagome moved into a crouched fighting position with her arms up and her hands curled into fists.

"Ready?" asked InuYasha

**I came I saw I kicked some ass  
The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
'cause the way I do my thing is strange  
I just inject myself into your veins, yeah**

"Ready" growled Kagome

**Can't run can't hide  
There's no way out  
The sun will rise and it's about  
Time for the wreckoning  
Time time for this girl to sing **

After that one word, Kagome and InuYasha moved towards each other at first only circling each other moving closer.

**Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn **

Finally Kagome couldn't take it any longer and ran towards InuYasha and as soon as she got close enough he went to strike her torso with a punch (A.N. held back of course) but just as he was about to strike, Kagome corkscrewed around while dropping to the ground and throwing her leg out to kick InuYasha's legs out from underneath him causing him to land flat on his back

**Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door. (oh yeah)**

As soon as InuYasha hit the ground, Kagome leapt back up and moved to strike InuYasha in the chest with her fist but before she could land the punch InuYasha rolled to the side to avoid the punch and was back on his feet.

**Can't move can't breathe it's gettin dark  
The beast has come to steal your heart  
So you better practice your scream  
Well you may not live your dreams**

_Damn! I didn't know she could fight this well… or was this fast! Either Sango has taught her well or she's really been practicing. My guess is practice… oh boy this will be interesting._

**Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.**

After the last move Kagome made, InuYasha's defenses were higher than before sensing this, Kagome gave one of the famous smirks her partner was known for in battle and began to attack with more advanced moves that Sango had taught her.

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn**

Seeing Kagome perform more of Sango's advanced moves, InuYasha was trying to circle behind her to gain her back and possibly pounce on her.

**Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.**

_Damn. This is harder than I thought it would be. She's stronger and faster than I thought, that's not the hard part. The hard part is not being able to take her out in one punch, not that I couldn't but it's Kagome and I couldn't do that to her. Not to the woman I love._

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn  
And I'm running from my problems  
I got my funny face painted on  
And then I'll think of what you said to me  
And then I'll think of what you did to me  
I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
You're the one I'm running from**

Kagome started to notice InuYasha circle behind her and once she got her footing did a flip to put more space between her and InuYasha.

**Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
Ah no, you don't give a damn**

Once she was facing InuYasha with a good amount of distance between themselves, began running towards InuYasha in a full frontal attack yelling the entire way "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.  
**

From the frontal attack and the yelling InuYasha's ears were pressed firmly against his skull waiting to see what she was about to do. But the biggest shock to InuYasha was when Kagome was only three feet in front of him and she jumped up and flipped over his head as if she was a youkai or even a hanyou like him. As soon as her feet hit the ground, before InuYasha could turn around, Kagome kicked his feet out from under him and got him on his back… again. In the same second, Kagome straddled InuYasha's chest pinning both of his arms to the ground with her knees.

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time**

"SURRENDER!" Kagome barked

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time**

"… K-Kagome… how did you.."

Kagome moved one of her legs over InuYasha's neck "Do you surrender?"

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn**

"Yes… but not before I do…" _this_

**The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
I'm walking out the door**

That was the last thing that Kagome heard before passing out. InuYasha, moving quickly, caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her on the ground.

Because of all of Kagome's pent up emotions, when she went to move her leg over InuYasha's throat, let one of his arms go and thus also opening up the nerves along her back. Seeing this opportunity, InuYasha shot two fingers up and tapped Kagome's pressure point for sleep.

Because of the huge work out the both had, being covered in sweat caused their hair to stick to their own faces. Kagome had a few stray hairs clinging across her face covering her eyes.

InuYasha moved his hand to remove the hair covering her beautiful face and silently telling her "You don't have to worry about being attacked after I follow the soul collectors to see Kikyou because I will not follow them any more. I am not going to go anywhere near Kikyou ever again."

As if understanding what he was saying Kagome smiled in her sleep and mumbled "Inu… Yasha… I lo… love you." and with that she clutched his hatori and moved closer to him.

_Kami… she just said that she loved me… again! Twice in one day!_ Looking down again at the love of his life with the wind playing with her hair and the sun through the trees casting shadows across her face, leaned down and kissed her cheek before picking her up bridal style and taking her into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok I know! A little fluff at the end, but the last chapter was sad so I thought this would be nicer. Oh and the song that was playing was Boomkat's _The Wreckoning_. It's a really good song… although I don't think I'll be listening to it for a while. During the fight scene I listened to it the entire time over n over to keep the ideas flowing.

InuYasha: She… loves _me!_

Me: Ok InuYasha is officially on cloud nine lol! It was bound to happen sooner or later. Oh and fyi, this is the song that gave me the idea for this fan fic, well that and Chinese food. mmmmmmm Chinese ok well every1 knows the routine! Ill be waiting for those reviews! And speaking of I just want to thank all of yall for the reviews!


	6. the bargain

ME: OK I just wanted to tell everyone that was reading this fan fic how sorry I am for not posting for months. I had posted on Easter and then forgot about it… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Ill post faster this time!

KAGOME: its ok, it was a nice sleep… no Kikyou, no Naraku… no nothin…

The Bargain

Dream / flashback:

_Stupid baka! Where did he get to?! Just because I said sit after he told us to stay there and tried to run after something he saw… What did he see to make him run off? Naraku? No… I didn't sense any shards. Definitely not Koga… he would have already tried to take me as "_his_ woman". Although sometimes I wish he would because I know he'd be nice to me, take care of me and everything but I just don't know how long I'd last before killing him._

With that last thought running through Kagome's head, she heard voices coming from behind a bush in a clearing. Peaking through, who did she see but InuYasha and Kikyou!

"Why are you hear Kikyou? You don't belong in this any more world."

"WHY?! WHY?! Because of you! I left this world without you once! I refuse to do it again!"

"Don't you remember… YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!"

"That wasn't our fault it was Onigumo after he turned into Naraku. It was a mistake I know! But I wont loose you a second time. Especially to my so called reincarnation!"

_Stupid clay pot bitch! At least I love him the way he is! Ops did I just say that?! Uh- oh InuYasha has too much influence on me!_

"… I will not leave this world without a fight and especially without you InuYasha. We've been through too much in our life time."

"Everything we??? What the hell are you talking about Kikyou?! I have been through a thousand times more things with Kagome than I have with you! Even after you were brought back to life! Yes you did protect the jewel, yes I protected the both of you, and yes I _did_ love you then but…" InuYasha's words were cut short as Kikyou threw her arms around and started kissing him.

While kissing InuYasha, Kikyou who always knew if her reincarnation was near had one thought cross her dusty brain.

_Hehe serves you right for spying on us. Stupid Kagome… falling right into my trap to win InuYasha's heart. _

Just as Kikyou rushed forward to kiss InuYasha, he smelled her, Kagome, her fear and anger and as soon as their lips locked all that ran through InuYasha's head was

_CRAP!!!! I'm gonna get sat again! CRAP! Hmmm she's just as good of a kisser as before… I wonder if Kagome can…_

"InuYasha! YOU!! YOU!!! BAKA!!! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she began to run off crying.

End dream

Kagome had been passed out on her couch for an hour having reoccurring dreams. InuYasha on the other hand was wide awake sitting next to her.

"Kagome" he whispered "What in the 7 hells would make you think that I would never be there for you? To protect you? You are the air I breath! Nothing in all the realms could take you from me! Not even time!... I'd follow you anywhere Kagome… my Kagome… you were right I am a puppy. A lost puppy without you…" the last part was barely audible even to himself.

As if on queue Kagome, while still dreaming, began to mumble to herself in her sleep.

"InuYasha.. Baka… Si… I … love… you… Inu… sha."

_She really does love me! That's three times in one day! Kami I have to make this up to her._

As InuYasha finished this thought, Kagome started to wake up.

"hmmm? Ow! My neck! Where am I? Shinjuku Jidai? No too cool." It was then that the groggy miko happened to notice the emotionally masked hanyou sitting very still in a corner on the other side of the room.

"INUYASHA?!?!" Kagome sat up at lightning speed "whoa… sat up too fast… InuYasha how did you… How did you get in here?! Kade's sutras were supposed to keep you out! Even you can't break hers sutras…" The last was more of a question than a statement.

InuYasha, realizing that she was beyond angry with him, paled and sweat dropped at the same time.

"Are you that mad at me?!"

"No not mad, just… tired. I am just tired of how you keep treating me. I know all I am to you is a shard detector to you, and I understand that, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore me and be rude to me. I am a human being after all."

InuYasha flinched at this last comment getting a brief flash of his mother.

"Kagome, I…"

"I KNOW! You're sorry for treating me like this blah blah blah. I've heard these lines so many times before I could say them in my sleep!"

Hearing the last part of her statement, caused InuYasha to snicker at the memory of what she just said only five minuets ago.

Kagome taking this smirk the wrong way got an idea.

"Alright InuYasha, you think this is so funny, I'll make you a deal." The way Kagome had said this made InuYasha's ears swivel back "I will go back to the feudal era" InuYasha's ears and eyes perked up when he heard this "_IF_ you can learn to respect me _and_ the female population for that matter but until then, I will be staying here in my time. Now, I will take the sutras off of all the doors and windows except for the ones in my room those will stay on until the deal is complete. Deal?"

InuYasha was not all to happy with the way this deal had turned out, but at this point after sparing with Kagome, hearing her mumbled secrets, he realized that this is what she wanted, needed and deserved.

"Feh… fine wench but you're not staying for long."

After InuYasha's comment, Kagome muttered something so low under her breath that even InuYasha's keen hearing didn't catch what it was… that is until the beads around his neck started glowing and two things hit him; 1) she just sat him and 2) the carpeted floor.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! What tha hell you do that for?!"

After InuYasha's face hit the floor and he made it obvious that he was still awake and wasn't knocked out, Kagome slowly walked over and kneeled down to InuYasha's ear.

"Every time you say something demeaning to me such as 'wench', I will say your favorite three letter word." InuYasha flinched only slightly at this.

With that, Kagome got up and left him to his thoughts (if he had any other than fighting) while she went and took a bath to relax.

"… Damn…" was all that InuYasha could say because of the shock from how Kagome had told him the extra information. Knowing that she could have easily told him from the other side of the room, he wondered why she told him that way. Reaching up, InuYasha grabbed the ear she had whispered into.

"Damn now I won't be able to concentrate on anything now. I had no idea she could say something like that and still have a seductive tone to it.

ME: OK guys! Im glad I picked this back up! Ok time for those reviews please!

Inu: how many you want?

ME: at least 3 please! Let me know what yall think!!


	7. enchantment pt1

ME: OK! Thank you so much for the reviews I got. And, The Sacred Tree, this one time, I will count all of your reviews. Lol

KAG.: Hehe, that was fun. Please tell me that I can do more of that!

ME: I don't know it depends on how it goes. NOW! On with the story!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enchantment, pt 1

"Damn now I won't be able to concentrate on anything now. I had no idea she could say something like that and still have a seductive tone to it."

Still sitting on the living room floor, even after the subjugation spell had worn off, InuYasha didn't even notice that Kagome's family had come in a few minuets ago and were in the process of staring at him just sitting there.

"Ummm… InuYasha? Why yah sittin there? Did Kagome sit you and make your back go out again?" asked Sota

"Actually Sota, I think he may have come to apologize to Kagome for their fight earlier." Mrs. H put in. "Am I right InuYasha? You've come here to make up with her right?" She said hopefully and trying to pull off Kagome's famous puppy eyes at the same time.

"Feh no" InuYasha said flatly "… ma'am" he added when he remembered why he had been stuck to the floor and the new deal that would get him and Kagome home. "She said that she had a few things to take care of here in yalls time."

When the three of them heard what just spilled out of InuYasha's mouth, their jaws dropped to the floor in shock. As soon as what InuYasha had said started to process through their brains, they all heard a door open and close.

"InuYasha," asked Mrs. H, "whose in my house?"

InuYasha knew exactly who smelled of fresh lilies and a light whiff cinnamon… "Kagome"

"I thought she had gone to school today…" Mrs. H mumbled.

"Kagome, where did these sutras come from? They aren't my work." Gramps said

"Yeah," Kagome said as she walked down the stairs "Remember those are the sutras that I asked Lade Kade to write for me to keep demons out."

"But sis, if they were made to keep them out… How's InuYasha here in the house?"

Luckily Kagome had reached the last step as Sota said this so she didn't have to worry about falling down the stairs from tripping. "Cough, cough… yes I know this Sota, but something came up and he got in." she replied blushing. "And because we have come to an agreement, I am taking them down from the entrances to the house so that InuYasha can come in, with the exception of the ones in my room. Which means, Sota, that InuYasha is going to be staying in your room and you can play video games with him all you want!" Kagome said giving her best angelic smile with her imaginary halo popping up above her head.

When InuYasha heard this, he stood up and started to protest "KAGOME! Why do I have to…"

Before InuYasha had a chance to finish, Kagome spun around so fast even InuYasha didn't see her move or the fact that her halo was now replaced with horns and an evil look on her face.

"InuYasha, do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah. Why?" InuYasha asked. And then it clicked what she was about to do.

_Oh crap…_

And faster than anything he had moved to her side and had his hand clamped on her mouth to keep her from saying sit.

"S…" was all she could get out with InuYasha's hand clamped over her mouth, so all she could do was just glare at him while waiting for InuYasha to take his hand off her mouth.

With his back facing her family so that they couldn't see what was going on, InuYasha took this time to lean in closer to her ear to where his lips would just barely graze her ear.

"Kagome please don't. I promise I'll be good. Ne?" his nose gently nudging her ear like a puppy would do. When he had done that, all he could hear was her moan from his touch and feel her slightly droop. Thinking this got him out of a sitting, slowly removed his hand from her mouth but also made sure that she didn't collapse.

Once his hand was completely off her mouth, both InuYasha and Kagome just stood there staring at each other and both slightly blushing at each other from what just happened.

_Did he just nuzzle my ear?!_

_Did she just make that noise just from my touch?!_

_I want that to happen again!_ (A/N they both said this in their heads at the same time)

"Ummm, Kagome? Honey why are you home? Not that I don't mind but didn't you go to school today?" asked Mrs. H breaking the romantic moment they were having.

"Oh, sorry mom, I was heading to school and I just got really sick" _of baka boys _"so I decided to come back home and I was actually going over to Yumi's so that I can get some extra help on my math and to help her with her history. Apparently we're studying the Feudal Era." While explaining this to her family, Kagome had been in the process of walking to the door and putting on her shoes.

"Oh wow sis! Too bad you can't take InuYasha to school then he could teach!" said Sota looking up to his hero.

"Riiiight Sota. And Hojo wouldn't last 5 minuets in class" _not that that's a bad thing _smirk "anyway, InuYasha you stay here with Sota and mom and just SIT around the house" after saying this, Kagome ran out the door to Yumi's house before InuYasha even hit the floor "I'll be back later for dinner!!" she called out running down the shrine steps.

Unfortunately for InuYasha, he had moved over to the kitchen and had been sat when he hit the tile floor.

"DAMN IT!!!! WHY IN THA SEVEN HELLS DID SHE HAVE TO SIT ME?!?!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"InuYasha, haven't I asked you to not use language like that in my house especially in front of Sota?" asked Mrs. H.

"… Yes ma'am, Gomen." Replied InuYasha who just laid there till the spell wore off.

Mrs. H smiled brightly when she heard InuYasha say this where as Sota just looked confused.

WITH KAGME

"Huff Puff…" Kagome was now running to Yumi's house not only because she was late but also because she didn't want her scent to linger too long so that InuYasha could find her.

_Oh man… I CAN'T believe what happened at the house! And in front of my family no less! But he did deserve to get sat for what he said… didn't he? Wait I'm getting confused because of what he did. What WAS that?! He's never done that before not even for the couple times when he thought I was a goner… I don't know what to do. Hmmm going to Yumi's is a good idea. Yeah! I need to get away._ With that Kagome's running speed nearly doubled.

THE SHRINE

_Man I can't believe I did that!! The only person I ever nuzzled was mother and even then it was when I was a baby. And then she SAT me. ME! What the hell was she thinking?! … Well maybe I did deserve it. Sota is a good kid, reminds me of Shippo, and he does help us when we forget things. Hmmm I wonder if the spell has worn off yet, my back does feel lighter… I just hope it doesn't go out again._

With that InuYasha slowly got up to test his back out to make sure that it still worked. The last thing he wanted or needed was for it to go out and Kagome decide to go back to the Feudal Era for a quick trip with out him.

Seeing that his back wasn't going to go out on him, InuYasha just reached the door when Sota stopped him.

"InuYasha, wait…" Sota called to him.

Turning around, InuYasha saw that the kid wouldn't look up at him and was blushing.

"…"

"… I know I pester you and ever thing, but…"

"It's ok kid don't worry about it, it's not your fault. I messed up with your sister… again…" InuYasha interrupted him.

After InuYasha said this Sota looked up to him with small tears in his eyes, but a big smile on his face "Really?! Oh YAY! Thank you InuYasha!! You're going after Kagome aren't you?" Sota stated more than asked. "Well don't forget your hat! Don't want sis to sit you again ne?" Sota winked at him and began to laugh because of InuYasha's face when Sota had said the word sit.

When InuYasha figured out what Sota was laughing at and the fact that he knew where he was going, InuYasha blushed slightly when taking the red hat.

"Oh and because Kagome is probably there already, to get to Yumi's house, take a right at the base of the shrine, a left at the light, you remember what a light is right? Any way, go past 4 stop sign and turn left again and you should be able t find her after that right?"

"Yeah. Thanks kid" InuYasha said as he ruffled Sota's hair before turning around and running out the door.

_I'll have to make it up to him when we get back. But how? I know! I'll play those games he like with him that Lelda or Zelda what ever it's called with him._ Once deciding how to thank Sota, InuYasha ran at full speed trying to catch up and find Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME: Sorry guys! I know this is a mild cliffy but it was pushing 8 pgs! So this was just part one.

INU: How did you know about the nuzzling?! That's not fair!! You know our secrets but we don't know yours!!

ME: Because I am omnipotent and I rule this universe!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND! I demand a sacrifice!!!!

INU: '… A what?!

ME: YES! A SACRIFICE! Of… REVIEWS!!!!! I require a sacrifice of 3 reviews!!! Please and thank you!

INU: Hey wait we still don't know your secret!

ME: hmmm you want to know Please and thank you!

INU: Hey wait we still don't know your secret!

ME: hmmm you want to know _my_ secret huh? Ok I'll tell you whispers

INU: WHAT?! You know the end but not the middle?!

ME: HEY THAT WAS A SECRET!!! OSUARI! TTTT Frade so guys! Gomen! But plz send those reviews and I'll come up with something!


	8. enchantment pt2

ME: Hey guys! Ok time to pick back up! Oh and sorry about just stopping.

INU: Yeah you better be sorry!

KAG: INUYASHA!!

INU: erk… uh hehe H-hi Kagome…_shit_

KAG: do you not remember what we talked about?

INU: Course I remember! But but she SAT me last time!!

KAG: …

ME: Oooookay…. On with the story! Oh and Guardian of The Water, sorry I dont know what the eppisode is about, but if you go to you should be able to find it. :). and thanks for the reviews i got!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAGOME

Ding Dong…

"Yes? Oh! Hello Kagome dear! How are you? How's your mother? Everyone doing well?" asked Yumi's mom.

"HAI! Everyone is doing very well thank you for asking! How are you? Is Yumi here?"

"Ahh yes she is, I think she is up in her room. You can go a head on up." Yumi's mom replied

"ARIGATO!" Kagome called as she an up to Yumi's room after removing her shoes.

"Knock knock!" Kagome called as she knocked on Yumi's door. "Hey Yumi! What's up?"

"Hey Kagome! Not too much, just got home a few minuets ago from the music store. I just bought my first cd in a while. Haha, you want to listen to it? It's T.A.T.U. they're an older band but still good."

"Sure, I think I've heard of them before. Sorry I was late, I got caught up with my family and InuYasha."

While putting the cd in Yumi turned her head, "Wait, InuYasha? The two timing boyfriend InuYasha, InuYasha?!" Yumi turned back around while waiting for Kagome to answer and started looking for the song she wanted after finding it, Yumi turned back around.

"Yes _that_ InuYasha. We made a deal because some things haven't been fair for either one of us. And so we're trying to fix things." Explained Kagome.

"Ohhhhhh ok. I see, hmmm… Well there's a song that I want you to hear before Eri and Yuka get here because they hate T.A.T.U. just because they're Russian. Humph!"

"Okay cool what's the song called? I've heard of the band before, I just haven't heard any of their songs."

"YAY! That's why I love having you over Kagome! You just go with the flow and have fun! Okay the song is called Mal'chik Gay. I know it sounds weird, but it's a really good song and it sort of puts me into a trance when I listen to it." With that Yumi pressed the play button on her cd player and the song started.

INUYASHA

_Ok I found her now… where is she?! Hey maybe she's in the room with the tree next to it… worth a shot _(A/N. predictable I know but it'll still be good!)

Once InuYasha climbed into the sakura tree, he peaked into the window to see if Kagome was actually in the room.

When he looked into the window, he couldn't look away.

There was Yumi's dad taking a shower on the other side of the bathroom.

InuYasha's face dropped as he took another whiff to make sure that she wasn't in there with the old hairy man that smelled like wet dog.

Sniff Sniff… _Nope thank Kami she's not in there now. Oh Kami that is one scary hairy demon …_

With that InuYasha jumped out of the tree and started sniffing for the real Kagome when his ears perked to hear her voice coming from an open window.

"Wait, InuYasha? The two timing boyfriend InuYasha, InuYasha?!" Yumi turned back around while waiting for Kagome to answer and started looking for the song she wanted after finding it, Yumi turned back around.

"Yes _that_ InuYasha. We made a deal because some things haven't been fair for either one of us. And so we're trying to fix things." explained Kagome.

InuYasha jumped up into the right tree, this time, and was glad that it was a very full tree so that he could watch her but not the other way around. Just as he settled down, Yumi's music had started.

_Wow she looks so happy right now. Kami she's gorgeous… _

ROOM

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik

When the song started, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and within a few beats of the song, started to sway with the music.

Smotrish nezhno,  
Zhdyosh ego vniman'ya.  
Chuvstva te zhe,  
No, ne ponimayu  
Skol'ko mozhno

"I can see how this is hypnotizing"

Zhit', lyubya, ukradkoi.  
Ochen' slozhno  
Skryt' tvoi povadki,  
Ochen' trudno  
Skryt' moi stradan'ya.  
Ochen', ochen', ochen' ochen'  
Neprilichnoe zhelan'e.

As the song kept going, Kagome started dancing not knowing what she was doing while dancing in one of the traditional dance styles of the feudal era. (A/N Go fug. Huh?! Lol)

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya ,  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'

Stepping right, flowing both of her hands to her right hip and then stepping left, both hands flowing to her left in the air. Right step, both hands to her right in the air. Left step and both hands to her left hip. Stepping forward with one foot moved her hands towards the window as if reaching out for the hidden hanyou sitting in the tree.

Slyozy dushat',  
Mysli zhit' meshayut.  
Trudno slushat'.  
Net, ne ponimayu.  
Da, ya znayu vse tvoi sekrety.  
Kak ty terpish tvyordye pridmety?  
Vse zhe znayu, eto beznadyozhno,  
No mechtayu, tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu...

Tears began falling as the song played. Stepping to the left, Kagome swept her left arm over her right as to hold a long kimono sleeve while holding her arm straight out to her left. Stepping to the right, Kagome repeated the movement but to the right and her arms were right over left. Then while swaying her hips, Kagome began to bend over backwards while her hands flowed freely around her.

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya ,  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'

As Kagome straightened back up, she began to kneel and move her hands as if opening a fan in each hand and kept dancing as the song played on. As the song ended, while still facing the window, knelt holding the fan in her right hand in front of her face covering everything but her eyes that were quietly crying and the fan in her left hand was held up to cover her right arm and upper torso.

Kagome just stayed there completely oblivious to the world around her even though the song was over.

"K-Kagome? A-are you… o-okay?" Yumi asked

"Huh? W-what h-happened? Why is my face wet?!"

"You don't remember? You were dancing, really beautifully, and you… you were crying… After all the years that I've know you, I had no idea that you took traditional Japanese dancing lessons."

"Yumi, what are you talking about? I've never taken a dancing lesson in my life! Can you do me a favor? Please don't play that song for a while when I'm around. Something strange happens to me when it plays."

"Sure Kagome, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll sniff be fine. Oh and can we not tell the others about this?" _I wonder why that happened… is it because InuYasha is in this era or what and why do I feel like I'm being watched… at least InuYasha didn't see me…_

"Yeah its no problem" said Yumi.

TREE

InuYasha sat there in the tree unable to move towards her or away from Kagome. All he could do was just sit there and stare at her.

"… Where did she learn to dance like that?! Was there magic in the music that she was listening to? Did it put her under some kind of spell?! Why is she crying?! Did the music cause her true feelings to come out?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME: ok guys! I know it's a cliffy but that's how the tree falls. Hope yall liked it!oh and for those that were wondering, the song is in russian and when translated it means something COMPLETELY different then what i want it to mean in this chapter but if you look the song up and listen to it, you should be able to see what i saw. if yall have any input for the next chapter let me know b4 i post it.

INU: two timing what? What's a boy… friend?

KAG: Did he have to be in the tree?!

ME: hey I just need my three reviews and all will be reveled!!!


	9. going home

ME: OK GUYS!!! this is the last chapter! i hope yall liked it. well sniff sniff on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! I'M HOME!!! Where is every one?" After turning on the kitchen light, Kagome noticed the note from her mom sitting on the counter.

Hi Honey,

We decided to go see a movie, sorry we didn't invite you, we didn't know when you would be getting back from Yumi's or if you had other things to do. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry. InuYasha was in the Goshinbuku when we left. Be careful dear, he's been acting a little strange since we got home even more so when he came back from seeing you at Yumi's

"Oh Kami… he did see me…" Kagome read on

InuYasha will probably be hungry when you get home and if so, there is more food in the freezer if you need it. We won't be back till later so don't wait up.

Love mom, Sota and Gramps

Kagome dropped the letter back on the counter and went in search of InuYasha. When she went out side, Kagome looked up into the upper half of the Goshinbuku to see a bit of red waving in the wind but before she could even reach the base of the tree Kagome felt someone grab her from behind and all Kagome could think of to do was scream at the top of her lungs

"INUYASHA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"

"Now why would I need to do that?" said the voice that was holding on to Kagome.

Hearing the voice, Kagome turned around to see the white inner shirt of InuYasha's hatori. Looking up to his face, Kagome's face suddenly glowed bright red after seeing, or rather feeling, how close they were to each other and how tightly, without hurting, InuYasha was holding her.

"I-InuYasha, What were you doing at Yumi's?" Kagome stuttered.

"You know me, I'll always follow you" InuYasha took this time to lower his head to her neck, taking a quick whiff had a slight tremor run down his spine then moving toward her ear, whispered " I'm your puppy, I am lost with out you and I would follow you through any of the realms or any time. As long as I am with you." Remembering the reaction he had gotten from her earlier began to nuzzle her ear and neck.

Moving her arms to wrap around his neck, Kagome began to nuzzle InuYasha's neck as well "Do you really mean that? What about that damn clay pot… I mean Kikyou… what about her? You said that you would follow her into hell." After she said that, Kagome nipped at InuYasha's neck just slightly and got a deep growl as a reply.

_Oh crap… I have to deal with Kikyou sooner or later. Man! Did Kagome just bite me?! Oh Kami! I love her!_

"Kagome," InuYasha Pulled his head back as Kagome looked up in confusion with fear in her eyes about what might happen in the next few seconds. "Kagome, Kikyou doesn't matter to me anymore… you, sigh, you are the miko … no, the woman that I love. You and only you, you are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." _What the hell might as well pour my heart out to her, she has already with out even knowing it so many times today_

"Y-you love… me?!" Kagome stuttered. This was far from what she was expecting to come out of his mouth. Once this _small_ fact sunk into her head, Kagome's famous smile that was for InuYasha and InuYasha alone shone brightly on her face. "I love you too InuYasha!!" and as she said that, Kagome jumped into InuYasha's arms hugging him tightly

"Yes you. And now that you've said that you love me when you're not only awake but talking to me, I can finally ask you this." Kagome began to look confused about what he was talking about. Especially about the part of awake and to his face.

"Kagome Higurashi… w-would you be my m-mate?" InuYasha asked hopefully looking at the one woman that he truly loved and hopefully would make him the happiest hanyou throughout all time.

"Y-your m-mate?! OHMIGOD!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YES!!! OF COURSE YES!!!!" Kagome all but screamed at him.

With one of InuYasha's rare, but only for Kagome, smiles, he quickly closed the remaining gap between him and his future mate for their first official kiss. InuYasha slowly backed Kagome up to where she was resting against the Goshinbuku. Once her back hit, InuYasha quickly deepened the kiss between them.

When they came up for air, both bright red from either lack of oxygen or from embarrassment looked at each other. No masks, no past lovers, nothing but the true and deep love that they had for each other. Just as InuYasha was about to close the gap between them, Kagome put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wha?" InuYasha looked at Kagome with a look of hurt and confusion

"InuYasha… Why don't we go up to our room? Before everyone gets home…" Kagome, already red, blushed so brightly that she could have put a red rose to shame and began to look down when InuYasha caught her chin.

"Our room? When did it become our room?"

"The moment you asked me to be your mate." Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world at the moment

"Oh…" blushing slightly more "Ok." InuYasha moved in to kiss Kagome and as he did, picked her up bridal style and took her into the house. When they reached her room, Kagome reached up behind her where she had hidden a sutra incase things had turned out differently. Once the sutra was removed InuYasha put Kagome down and opened the door. After carefully walking through to make sure that he didn't get shot right back out, InuYasha kicked the door shut right before he pounced onto Kagome and knocking her onto their bed.

**OK NOW USE YOUR IMMAGINATIONS!!!! THIS IS LEMON/LIME FREE! **

Later that night when Kagome's family came home, Sota went to the tree to see if InuYasha was still up in the tree and seeing InuYasha's outer hatori flapping in the wind, no one thought twice about what was happening on the other side of the courtyard.

NEXT DAY

"Kagome!! Breakfast! Lets go! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. H called up to Kagome's room.

InuYasha, who had been awake since Mrs. H started cooking, began to nudge his mates' neck trying to wake her up.

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered "Time to wake up…"

"Ne? mmmummm…" Kagome muttered as she turned over on her side to snuggle into her mates' warmth.

Moving her hair around, InuYasha bent over to kiss his mates mark on her neck before moving to softer areas that guaranteed a response. After sealing his lips with hers, it was only a short second before he got a response of her waking up.

"Mmmmmmmm" was all he heard before…

"oh my GOD!!! MOM!!!!!" Sota yelled when he opened the door with a bag of frozen marbles he kept in the freezer to use on Kagome when she didn't get up.

After hearing the out burst, both Kagome's and InuYasha's heads swerved toward the noise only to see Sota standing in the door and InuYasha hearing both Mrs. H and Gramps coming up the stairs.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow you will shut the door NOW Sota!" Kagome hissed out.

Understanding what she meant, Sota quickly closed the door and ran to the other end of the hall way before Mrs. H got there.

ROOM

"Ungggg… I can't believe the twerp found out! Geese!" With that Kagome grabbed the blanket and threw it over her and InuYasha's head so that they could have a little bit of privacy, even if it was from the sun.

Taking this moment, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her the few millimeters closer to himself. Nuzzling into her neck and placing a few chaste kisses, InuYasha got an idea "You know Kagome" moving to the other side of her neck "you _could _skip that s-kool of yours and stay here with me." He said adding in his own puppy eyes.

"As much as I would love to do that InuYasha…mmmmm, trust me I would LOVE to, but I have to go take some tests. Then we can go home." Kagome tried to answer logically

"Home?" InuYasha questioned

"Yeah, home. Besides the hot springs are better in the Feudal Era than they are here." Pulling back, Kagome gave him a quick chaste kiss and then climbed over him to get ready for school before her mom came in.

HALLWAY

"What?! What is it Sota? Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. H worriedly.

"Ohhh uhhh I thought I saw a giant… ummm two tailed cat outside! And it was on fire!!"

" A what Sota?! That sounds like a demon. Sota, go get InuYasha from Goshinbuku! Gramps is too old for this."

"Oh ok right!" With that Sota ran outside of the house to right beneath Kagome's window. "InuYasha! Come down here!"

InuYasha jumped out of the window (dressed TTTT) to see what Sota needed "What is it kid?"

"I told mom I thought I saw Kirara outside the house so she wants you to come in and see if you can find her! It was all I could think of to keep her out of Kagome's room!"

Sweat dropping, InuYasha quickly ran to the Goshinbuku to retrieve Tetsuega and pretend to look for Kirara.

During this commotion, Kagome took this time to run through the house getting ready for school at top speed and ran all the way to school hardly able to concentrate on anything all day.

After Kagome got home from school, she went up to her room to pack to go back to the feudal era and when she reached her room to get her clothes, Kagome found InuYasha sitting on her bed waiting for her. Once she got in and closed her door, InuYasha was across the room and kissing Kagome against the door.

When he pulled away all Kagome could say was "Miss me?"

"You have no idea my Kagome, my love, my mate…" InuYasha gave her one more chaste kiss before helping her pack to go home.

LATER

"Bye mom! Bye Sota! Bye Gramps! I'll be back in about two weeks! Love you!" Kagome yelled out as she and InuYasha walked toward the well. Once they had made it into the well house, Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was carrying her bag, "Ready to go home?"

"As long as I can follow you where ever you go my mate"

And with that, InuYasha and Kagome grabbed each others hand and jumped into the well to go home and see their friends.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys i hoped yall liked that. this is the last chapter and it was ohhh sooooo hard to not turn this into an M rated fan fic, BUT dont think its time for one of those yet. ok i know this is the last chapter but i would love some reviews please!!! thanks and ill see if i can put in some more fics. see yall later!

uo


End file.
